galaxy_warfarefandomcom-20200215-history
Natural Galaxial Objects
All around the galaxy, There are natural objects that did not get put there by players. there is said to be over 60,000 objects throughout space that is natural around it from planets to asteroids. Nebula's to Dark Matter, and it is all just waiting to be explored. Some objects around space will cause you damage to collect the items, some objects will just cause you damage, and some doesn't cause you any damage. Planets are all around space. They take a few different shapes and styles but house all kinds of items from tin to diamond. All planets besides those in the neutral zone are able to be captured, and when captured, will take a tint around it in response to the claimers faction. (I.E Blue - Earth Empire, Red - Vile Rogue, Green - Terai, and white - Turlarian.) The more planets you claim, the more EXP and credits you get each hour. As this planet is claimed by different people, The payout to purchase it raises and you must pay the current owner of the planet the specified amount. Planets can also store items to be gotten later, but also runs the risk of being looted by another player. Asteroids contain iron ore. But when landed on, causes roughly 10 damage to the hull each time. Dark Matter (DM) is only located in two areas of space, and is extremely rare to get. very few of the spots actually produce Dark matter and every one you land on will strike you for 100 hull points, making it very hard to collect them. The only other place to collect Dark Matter is by killing Tularian scouts and will yield about 2-3 dark matter. Black holes come in three different colors and are located all around space in random areas. When entered, you will be warped to a random location in space. This is a great way to get away from enemies attacking you, or hunting down AI's and other objects such as planets that have not been claimed by ones faction. These fuel orbs will refill fuel at 10/min and are located at 250,250, 500,500, 750,750, 1000,1000 and vice versa within the negative portion of the grid. Stars will replenish fuel at a rate of between 1-35. With that, you also gamble at the chance of damaging between 1-35 to the hull. Faction stations are placed around the galaxy randomly. There are 4 different types of faction stations located around for the different factions. On the grid, everyone will see a green line on the wall that is gonna take you to to the closest station to you. Stations are color coated to the respective factions and all have different shapes and styles but all play the same roll. When you come to a faction station, health and fuel replenish at 25/min and it allows you to sell off all objects that you want to get rid of. Strange objects are located randomly around space and can be located by following the yellow line after building the advanced Scanner (Adv. scanner) and can produce a player collectible that will appear on your player page.